Ti Amo
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Que dire sans trop dévoiler! Un gars complètement raide dingue d'un autre gars et il en meurt de honte, et ne pouvant en parler, il décide de poser ses sentiments sur papier... Peut-être un peu OOC, me tuez pas! Je ne précise pas les personnages volontairement, pas paske j'ai oublié, hein


**Titre :** Ti Amo

**Pairing :** HINHIN ! Surprise, même si ça se voit direct en lisant o/ Pardon à ceux qui les ship pas, mais bon, je voulais faire une effet "TADAAAAAAAH! Surprise, tu l'attendais pas celle-là, huh?!"

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à celui qui a ruiné ma santé mentale, j'ai nommé l'incroyable Himaruya Hidekaz~

**Musiques écoutées durant l'écoute :** « The Contact » Bryan Tyler (from The Expendables)

**Note de l'auteure :** Je naviguais tranquillement dans mon IPOD quand je suis retombée sur mon ost de The Expendables avec la musique « The Contact » que j'adore... Je commence à l'écouter, et PAF ! Une idée sauvage apparaît ! /o/ Là voici, c'est très court, ça sera un OS... Je pense être OOC par moments, mais pas à certains moments, ça dépend... J'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré le personnage, si c'est le cas, je m'excuse auprès de tous ses fans... Je pense que vous trouverez aisément de qui il s'agit, hein, je suis pas douée pour les mystères mystérieux, haha !

**Note de l'auteure2:** J'ai volontairement mis aucun personnage pour laisser planer un grand "mystère mystérieux", je ne dévoile son identité qu'à la fin, mais bon, vu ma graaaaaaande habileté à faire ce genre de choses, je doute que l'interlocuteur vous soit inconnu longtemps... Au bout de genre 5 lignes, on pige qui est en question . Mais bon, pas grave, j'espère juste ne pas offenser les gens qui n'aiment pas ce pairing...

* * *

J'avais besoin de mettre ça sur papier, parce que je peux pas en parler. Cette chose dont j'ai si honte. Cette chose dont je crains la propagation. Ce secret si lourd à porter et à supporter.

« Je suis amoureux d'un homme. » Ecrire cette phrase a été une épreuve en soi. Je reprends mon écriture.

« Pourtant, il est pas méchant, loin de là. En fait, ça serait plutôt l'inverse. Je l'insulte. Le baffe. Lui hurle dessus. Mais...

Si je l'insulte, c'est parce que je l'aime. Pour lui faire comprendre mon inquiétude par rapport à son amitié avec son correspondant étranger qui m'a l'air tout sauf innocent. Si je l'insulte, c'est pour lui dire d'être prudent, mais ce bougre de con, il pige que dalle ! « Mais il vit en Allemagne, que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ?! » MAIS TOUT, p'tit con ! Et puis quand je vois ses grands yeux clairs, si naïfs, si innocents quand il me dit ça, ça m'énerve ! Il se soucie jamais de rien ! Il se contente de sourire en me disant qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. MON CUL, OUAIS ! Il saurait ce qu'il fait, il stopperait cette putain de correspondance ! Et il le ferait pas venir tous les étés depuis 4 ans ! Je veux juste te protéger.

Si je le baffe, c'est parce que je l'aime. Au début, c'était juste parce qu'il m'énervait avec sa stupide inconscience de mes deux ! Si je le baffe maintenant, c'est pour sentir sa peau, sa douceur. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous avons un contact physique. Il n'y a que comme ça que je puisse le toucher sans éveiller de soupçons. Et pourtant... J'aimerais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, toucher autre chose que sa joue. Comme ses mains. Comme son torse. Comme son dos et m'y agripper. Le griffer. Le sentir. Voir autre chose que son visage triste me demandant d'arrêter. Voir son visage se crisper et rougir me demandant de continuer. Je veux juste te toucher.

Si je lui hurle dessus, c'est parce que je l'aime. J'ai pas d'autre moyen pour lui adresser la parole. Que sa voix soit triste ou enjouée, voire agacée, au moins, il me répond. Il me parle. J'arrive pas à engager de conversation normale avec lui, il y a toujours un moment où je gueule. Toujours un moment où le tonnerre gronde. « Je tolère TOUS tes amis, MOI ! C'est MA vie et j'en fais ce que JE veux, COMPRIS ?! » Voilà comment finit une dispute généralement. Je veux juste te parler, c'est tout.

Que ce soit ton visage, triste ou joyeux. Que ce soit ton corps, plus ou moins habillé en fonction de la saison. Que ce soit ta voix, sèche ou enjouée. Ça me plaît. Tout ça me plaît. Et c'est pas normal. Surtout que plus je te vois, plus je te veux. Cette attirance irrésistible me bouffe, et t'avoir sous le même toit que moi me rend dingue. Surtout quand tu pavanes ton joli petit corps sans méfiance devant moi. Je veux juste t'aimer. Regarde-moi, bordel ! »

Ceci ne doit PAS être trouvé, je veux pas qu'il l'apprenne. Pour une seule et bonne raison.

Car, moi, Lovino Vargas dit Romano, 23 ans, je suis amoureux d'un dénommé Feliciano Vargas dit Veneciano, 20 ans. Autrement dit, je suis complètement dingue de mon petit frère.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout o/ C'est super court, mais en même temps, j'allais pas m'étaler, huh...

* * *

**Remercions now:**

**Merci d'avance aux reviewers s'il y en a~**

**Merci encore à mon dos que je maltraite pendant mes séances "retapons au pc ce qu'on a écrit, hinhinhin", special thanks to you, bro, jamais tu me lâches! o/ **

**Et merci à Brian Tyler et sa musique superbe de cette ost qui est géniale (oui, pour moi, ost est une abréviation féminine)**

**Pas merci à mon paquet de chips, c'est la pénurie, j'en ai pas trouvé ;o; haha**

**Et un plus gros merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes o/**

**I luv u all, bitches! \o/**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à review, hein ;) Ca fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
